Boys at Play
by Orrymain
Summary: Ever wonder how Jack could afford to buy Daniel that expensive sports car in “Murphy's Law”? This is that story, in part, and more!


Boys at Play  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Website Link: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/boysatplay.htm   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Humor, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Season: 1-7 (vignettes from various years)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 30kb, short story  
  
Written: October 4-7,13,16,22, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Ever wonder how Jack could afford to buy Daniel that expensive sports car in "Murphy's Law"? This is that story, in part, and more!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) "Big Spender" is written by Cy Coleman and Dorothy Fields and was featured in the musical "Sweet Charity". Both Shirley MacLaine and Shirley Bassey had big hits with it.  
  
2) Thanks to Mama Beast for the inspiration for this story! She really wanted to know how Jack could afford all the wonderful things he does for Daniel, so this was the result of her inquiring mind!   
  
3) Thanks to Mama Beast and Brynn for the betas!   
  
  
  
Boys at Play  
  
by Orrymain  
  
==== September 25, 1997  
  
"Jack, I have a challenge for you."  
  
"Oh really? And what would that be, Daniel?," Jack asked, sipping a cold beer he had just retrieved from the refrigerator in Daniel's new apartment.  
  
The two teammates were playing a game of Chess, relaxing as much as possible between missions. Daniel was still adjusting to life back on Earth after having lived on Abydos for a year. He had spent quite a bit of time at Jack's house before getting his own apartment, and had actually only moved in the week before.  
  
"Yeah, I need ... money. I still don't think I'll ever get paid, and I need to play catch up."  
  
"Catch up?"  
  
"Jack, I was ... broke when Catherine asked me to open the Stargate. I had nothing left."  
  
"You're making good money now."  
  
"I know, but when you start with nothing, and need to get everything, then making a lot isn't always making a lot."  
  
"Danny, you're giving me a headache."  
  
Daniel shifted slightly. He was still getting used to Jack calling him by the nickname of "Danny." No one had done that since he had been a little boy, and those two people, his parents, had been killed in front of him in a tragic museum accident. He had done his usual "Daniel" correction the first times Jack had used the name, but then he had stopped, for reasons the younger man still hadn't figured out.   
  
He felt close to Jack, and he trusted his friend in a way he had never trusted anyone before. In fact, as Daniel briefly pondered Jack's use of the shortened name, he realized that he was trusting Jack with a piece of himself that he would not even allow another human being to know. He couldn't define that part of himself; he only knew it was something buried deep inside.  
  
"Danny? You okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, Jack. Just thinking."  
  
"Careful. It could be hazardous to your health. What was your challenge?"  
  
"Stock market. I want to invest, see if I can make enough to get some extras sooner rather than later."  
  
"It's your money. What do you need me for?"  
  
"Competition."  
  
"Oh yeah?," Jack leaned forward slightly, the idea of doing friendly battle with his friend enticing.  
  
"Yeah, we could each pick a stock, invest some money, and then see who did the best."  
  
"And how long does this competition last?"  
  
"I don't know. A month, maybe two."  
  
"How about right before Thanksgiving? It gives us extra cash for the holidays."   
  
"Well ... I guess we could pick out stocks tonight, invest tomorrow, and go through ... the middle of November."  
  
"Okay, but let's make this first go around a food and drink competition. Whichever stocks we choose, they have to be from a beverage or food type."  
  
"Sure, I have a couple of possibilities already."  
  
  
  
"I'll bet you do, and speaking of bets, let's make one."  
  
"Jack, what good does it do to play Wall Street only to lose what we gain with a bet?"  
  
"C'mon, Danny, where's your sporting blood?"  
  
"Back in New York."  
  
"Come on. Don't be such a geek."  
  
Daniel looked down and made another move on the game board. Jack sighed and took a swig of beer.  
  
"Danny, you know I don't mean anything by that. It's ... just a nickname, like ... Danny."  
  
"I know."  
  
But Daniel hadn't looked up.  
  
"Daniel ..."  
  
"Checkmate," Daniel smiled, getting up to get the daily paper and tossing it to Jack.  
  
"Okay, Colonel .. pick your bet."  
  
"I win and you have to attend two hockey games with me."  
  
"I do that anyway."  
  
"I wasn't done."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Hockey games without whining, complaining, or reading a book instead of watching the game. You have to smile and try to like it ... just a little."  
  
Daniel groaned, but then smiled as he came up with his part of the bet, "Okay and if I win, you attend that exhibit with me in Denver that I've been wanting to see with the same rules. NO whining, complaining, saying your bored, falling asleep during the speakers, or anything like that."  
  
"What makes you think I'd do that?"  
  
"Because the one time you went with me to a museum you acted like a five year old who would have rather been at the zoo."  
  
Jack laughed, "Deal. You're on!"  
  
==== November 14, 1997  
  
It was a Friday night and Daniel had come over for their usual pizza ritual. After devouring the large-sized pizza, Daniel reminded Jack about the bet and so they went to the study where Jack had a desktop computer set up.  
  
"You'll have to get the information, Daniel. I'm still not sure how to turn the thing on."  
  
Daniel laughed as he powered on the computer and headed for the web site that would give the day's closing stock information.  
  
"Okay, Jack. Who'd you invest in?"  
  
"Chicago Pizza. They make great pizza and, believe it or not, they even brew their own beer. It's good stuff. Wish they'd set up a restaurant here, though."  
  
"I've never heard of them."  
  
"There's one in Boulder. I'll take you there some time."  
  
"Did you go there a lot growing up?"  
  
"No, they aren't located in Chicago."  
  
Daniel gave Jack a questioning look.  
  
"The name is from the type of pizza, not the city. They specialize in deep-dish pizza, and did I mention they make their own beer? Can't beat the combo!"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Jack's excitement over the beer, and continued on, "What's their symbol and what did it open with when we started the bet?"  
  
Jack checked his notes, "CHGO and. um, 2.19."  
  
"Okay, well it closed today at 2.00, so you lost," Daniel chuckled, "down .19."  
  
"I'm just luring you in with a false sense of security. I wanted to start small."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, Genius, what did you do?"  
  
"Starbuck's!"  
  
"I should have guessed that."  
  
"They opened at 41.50 and closed at ...," Daniel sighed, "I don't understand."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"34.75. How could they go down? Starbuck's?"  
  
"Better luck next time, Dannyboy. That's two hockey games you owe me where you'll smile and love it."  
  
Daniel gave a fake smile, "Right."  
  
"Want to try again?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not giving up on Starbuck's. It'll get better!"  
  
"With you drinking it like water, no doubt about it."  
  
"After the holidays, Jack, we'll do another round. It's a good thing my other choices fared better than this one, or I'd be more broke than ever."  
  
==== April 3, 2000  
  
"Yes! He shoots! He scores!"  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelief, throwing the notes he had made into the waste basket. He watched his grinning lover running back and forth in their study as if he were Kareem Abdul-Jabbar.  
  
"I can't believe Ronald let me down," Jack moaned.  
  
Daniel laughed, still enjoying his victory, one of the rare times he had beaten Jack in their Stock Market challenges.  
  
"It's about time your stomach got the better of you! It's what you get for not researching and relying on a Big Mac instead," Daniel gloated.   
  
"Research? C'mon, Daniel, I know you and the market. You just pick out a name that sounds pretty or peaceful."  
  
"Not this time, Lover. I researched Ciena like an artifact."  
  
"Oh yeah, convince me. What the heck is a Ciena anyway?  
  
"It's a corporation for service providers. You know, long distance, wholesale, even the Internet, especially high bandwidth. They ..."  
  
"Okay, okay. Stop! I believe you!"  
  
Jack stood and approached Daniel, taking him into his arms, Daniel's arms wrapping around Jack's waist as well.  
  
"Well, Space Monkey, I guess you get to keep me living in style for a while."  
  
"It wasn't exactly the lottery, Jack, but I'm happy with it."  
  
"You should be. I want to see those numbers again, to relish your one and only victory."  
  
"Oh, I'm just starting, Jack. I like winning, and I've won before, and you know it. You just have selective memory recall."  
  
Jack and Daniel walked over to the desk and reviewed the numbers briefly. Their latest agreed to competition began on January 3 and ended today, April 3. Daniel's Ciena stock opened at 14.59 and closed at 28.46, an increase of 13.87. Jack's trust in McDonald's started hopefully with an opening number of 40.00, but it closed with only 38.50, a loss of 1.5. Daniel had won the latest stock market challenge.  
  
"Okay, Jack, your turn, finally, to pay up, and you'd better make it good, no hedging! You have to do exactly what I say for the next 24 hours."  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to win this one."  
  
"Oh, yes I do. Winning would have been the only way of getting me to follow your orders."  
  
"I bet you would have found a way around it, too."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you wanted to bet!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"That's my grizzly bear," Daniel chuckled, moving in for a kiss.  
  
"Okay, your lordship, what first?"  
  
"Hmmm ... well, my car needs to be washed."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Jack shouted, snapping a mock salute and exiting to get the necessary tools.   
  
After Jack finished with the car, Daniel had Jack shine his shoes, order all of Daniel favorite Chinese foods for dinner, clean out the hallway closet, and the thing Jack hated the most, actually read and respond to all of Jack's email, completely cleaning out Jack's in bin. Since Jack had 254 messages that had accumulated over recent months, it took them well into the night.  
  
"Danny, all this reading has exhausted me. Please have mercy," Jack begged.  
  
Daniel walked over to Jack who was sitting at the desk in the study by the computer, cupped his face, and leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Actually, Love, I have something special in mind for now. My feet are tired."  
  
"Your feet?"  
  
"Yes, I've been sitting here for hours watching you, and now my feet are exhausted from the effort."  
  
"Yeah, you worked hard," Jack groused.  
  
"Let's go in the living room. TLC has a special on Mayans that I want to watch, and while I'm watching, you massage my feet."  
  
Daniel turned the TV on and settled onto the sofa.   
  
"Oh, Jack, I'd like some coffee, please. Arabian Mocha."  
  
"Your wish is my command ... at least for 16 more hours," Jack grinned.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Daniel had sipped his last fluid ounce of coffee and placed the cup on the table. He was completely stretched out on the sofa. Jack sat on the other end, Daniel's feet on his lap. Without stopping, Jack had serenaded his lover's feet, not with words, but with the song of his hands, gently massaging and rubbing, from the toes to the arches to then ankles.   
  
Jack was having a good time, except that the show on the Mayans was boring.   
  
"Danny ..."  
  
"Shhh, Jack. Massage, don't talk."  
  
Jack had tried in vein for ten minutes to get his lover's attention. Finally, the Colonel developed a strategic plan. He'd worked hard, been Daniel's slave for hours, and he would continue to do so, as per their bet, but all slave and no fun, Jack thought, just wasn't fair.  
  
Jack moved off the sofa, but kept his caresses going, so that Daniel, who was focused intently on the TV, didn't react much, but then Jack leaned over and began to wash Daniel's feet with his tongue.  
  
Daniel's eyelashes fluttered, his mouth opened, and he felt a strange shiver run through him when he felt Jack suddenly sucking on Daniel's big toe.  
  
The linguist wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth to speak, just as Jack's tongue flicked on his littlest toe, and then ran up and down in between it and the next digit, nothing came out but a very weak, squeaky sounding, "Jack?"  
  
Jack never responded verbally. He let his tongue and mouth do his talking for him. His tongue alternated from long licking strokes, to quick flicks. He swallowed each toe, his mouth closing around each, and moving in and out. The touches were slow at first, and then more and more rapid.  
  
Daniel was warm, very warm. He had forgotten the educational program minutes ago. He reached down and unsnapped his pants which were suddenly way too tight.  
  
"Gawd, Jack," he finally managed to squeak out.  
  
Jack took a final deep taste of Daniel's toes, and then moved on top of Daniel, kissing him sweetly on the mouth.  
  
"Not ... up ... here," Daniel moaned, shoving his slave down by pressing on his shoulders.   
  
Jack smiled and moved down to Daniel's waist, unzipping his pants and pulling them down to below the knees.  
  
He made a tentative swipe of Daniel's erection with his tongue, nipping its tip causing Daniel to call out Jack's name.  
  
"What, Love? Oh, you want to watch your TV show? I'll just go back down here ..."  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, and ... that's an order, Jack! You started this ... and you will finish it."  
  
"I am your slave."  
  
"Then get to it," Daniel ordered.  
  
"Do you know you're adorable when you get all commanding like that?"  
  
"I am not adorable."  
  
"Cute and adorable even."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Okay, okay, Jack, I am cute and adorable. I'm even a freakin' Space Monkey. GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
Jack snickered, but was ready for action himself, so he stroked his lover's length with his hand a few times, squeezing, sometimes lightly, sometimes more deeply. Then, he swallowed Daniel's erection, sucking it like a lollipop.   
  
Daniel's hands clenched the sofa pillows, and the next time Jack sucked, Daniel called his lover's name again.   
  
"Gawd, Jack!"  
  
Jack worked his lover with pulsating strokes, increasing in intensity and speed until Daniel was on the edge, calling Jack's name again. Jack moved his hand away and nibbled and licked Daniel's length and at the last moment bit on it and then sucked.  
  
Daniel yelled "Jack" and came into his lover's mouth, his release long. Jack climbed up, his left hand caressing Daniel's cheek.  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed Daniel who moaned slightly, and then licked his lips, tasting himself in Jack's mouth.  
  
"Jack," Daniel gasped, "where'd you learn that toe thing?"  
  
"Made it up."  
  
"Oh geez, that was ... unreal."  
  
"Sorry you missed the rest of your program."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"You're right, I'm not. Mad at me?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, his hands raising to cup Jack's face. But he didn't say anything, just stared, his eyes searching Jack's.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"I just love you so much, Jack. That's all."  
  
"I love you, too, Danny, more than life. So ... what's next, ole master of mine?"  
  
"Bed."  
  
"You tired already?"  
  
"One good turn deserves another, Love."  
  
"I do like the sound of that. I think I may have to lose another round sometime."  
  
"Oh, you will. You can bank on it."  
  
"C'mon, my little genius."  
  
"Little?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment.  
  
"Not little. Definitely not little."  
  
A few chuckles, and another kiss, and then Jack and Daniel went upstairs to continue their mutual bonding.  
  
==== March 2002  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud. DANIEL!"   
  
Daniel ran into the study thinking Jack had fallen or injured himself, but what he saw was his lover banging against the keys of the keyboard, and swearing a multitude of profanities.  
  
"Geez, Jack, don't do that."  
  
"Do what? And get over here and help me."  
  
"First, don't scare me like that by bellowing as if you've had a heart attack or something. I happen to love you, and when you shout like that, I tend to think you've hurt yourself. Secondly, where are we?"  
  
Jack shoved the keyboard back towards the monitor, swearing once again.  
  
"Danny, move your sweet six over here and fix this thing."  
  
"Jack, one more time, where are we?"  
  
"In the study of our home. Now would you get over here?"  
  
Daniel held his place, arms folded, leaning against the frame of the doorway.  
  
"And at home, what is the one thing you can't do here, that you can at least try to do, though admittedly without much success, at the SGC?"  
  
Jack's blood pressure rose three notches as his face reddened in frustration.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Jack? Think. I know you can do it. Just take a breath, and think about what you said."  
  
Jack mumbled, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Let me rephrase the question. What is it that you wish I'd do that I'll probably never do?"  
  
"Follow orders," Jack instantly responded.  
  
"Very good. Now, with your new found awareness, would you care to try again with your REQUEST."  
  
Jack huffed, his hands pressing hard against the wood desk.  
  
"Daniel, My Love," Jack asked with a fake smile and false gentle voice, "I seem to be experiencing a slight problem. If it would fit into your busy schedule, would you consider, possibly, I mean, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, MOVING YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELPING ME?"  
  
Daniel laughed, shaking his head, as he walked to stand next to his lover and see exactly what kind of computer issues Jack was experiencing.  
  
"Well, I guess you tried, in a weird sort of way."  
  
"Danny, I'm sorry. It's just I didn't save the report I was working on, so I'm angry ... at myself, not you," Jack took his lover's right hand that was leaning on the table in his, "so I am sorry. I'm just frustrated, that's all."  
  
Daniel leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Jack's lips.  
  
"S'okay, Love. Let's see what happened."  
  
Daniel hit a bunch of keys that seemed like Greek to Jack and finally rebooted the computer.   
  
"It'll be fine now."  
  
"What was the problem?"  
  
"Out of memory. Jack, how many times have I told you that when you play all those games, that you need to close them out afterwards, especially when you've got 15 other programs open?"  
  
"But we spent all that money to get all that extra elk ..."  
  
"RAM, Jack, it's called RAM, and yes, we did, but it's not endless. Just ... close a few programs, especially the game ones, when you are done."  
  
Jack grumbled as the computer rebooted and connected to AOL automatically.  
  
"You've got mail," sounded from the speakers.  
  
"Betcha it's spam," Jack snorted.  
  
"I still can't believe you had stock in AOL once."  
  
"Hey, it paid for this house."  
  
"Yeah, but Jack, you practically don't know what the Internet is. Why would you invest in it?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "It sounded different. Actually, I liked the attitude."  
  
"Attitude."  
  
"Yeah -- A - ol."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"A - hole."  
  
Daniel looked at Jack blankly.  
  
"Use your brain cells, Genius, and think about what we did last night and how we ..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it."  
  
"Why'd you sell?"  
  
"I'd made a 50% gain by the time I sold, which was .... hmmm, Spring of '98. I didn't want to risk it any longer."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Hey, it was your idea when you came back from Abydos to start the game."  
  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd be so good at it. I'm not even that good at math."  
  
"You didn't think I could play the market and win, did you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that ... exactly."  
  
"Love your faith in me, Danny."  
  
"I have lots of faith in you. I just had no idea you'd have such lucky hunches when I suggested we do this."  
  
"I'm glad you did suggest it, Love, especially the betting part," Jack said pinching his lover's butt.  
  
"Jaaaaack!"  
  
==== November 2002:  
  
"Time to face the grim reaper, Danny."  
  
"Jack, what makes you so sure you'll win this time?"  
  
"Because ... I'm me, and the Stock Market loves me."  
  
Daniel coughed as he pulled out his records. Jack had the latest Wall Street Journal in his hand.  
  
"Let's check it out online. It'll be totally up to date," Daniel suggested.  
  
"Counting on a last minute rally?"  
  
"Don't need it; thought you might."  
  
Daniel surfed to one of the many Stock Market web sites to get the latest information.  
  
"Okay, I had selected Harmonic, HLIT, and in the last month, they went up. Last sale price was 2.01, up .75 from where it started last month. Beat that, Fly Boy."  
  
"Why Harmonic?"  
  
"I don't know. Peaceful explorer, living in harmony, that kind of thing."  
  
"Geez, Danny, I thought you researched this stuff."  
  
"I do, but last month when we started this bet I was tired, so I just picked something that sounded good and put some money on it. And don't look so smug, Jack. I did make money!"  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"C'mon, what about yours?"  
  
"China Unicorn, CHU."  
  
"Unicorn?," Daniel asked as he entered the company's symbols.  
  
"I like unicorns. They're good luck."  
  
"Do you even know what this company does?"  
  
Daniel cursed in Abydonian prompting Jack to snicker, the question being forgotten.  
  
"That good, eh?"  
  
Daniel responded dejectedly, "Started at 5.49, and ended at 6.30, so that's up .79."  
  
Daniel looked perplexed at the screen.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not China Unicorn, it's China Unicom. Geez, wear your glasses next time."  
  
Jack was taken aback for a minute but shrugged it off with a smile, "Unicorns, unicom, doesn't matter. It's still better than yours."  
  
"By .04."  
  
"Good enough. Pay up, Love."  
  
Daniel groaned. How could he have ever imagined that Jack would be so good at investing in the Stock Market?  
  
"Where do you want it, Jack?"  
  
"In bed. Definitely in bed."  
  
Jack kissed Daniel, and put his arm around his waist as they walked out of the door and up the stairs to their bedroom, where Daniel would pay up by giving Jack a full body massage. Daniel chuckled thinking about it.   
  
"All things considered," he silently mused, "losing isn't so bad after all."  
  
==== December 2003  
  
Jack was excited. It was Stock Market Challenge Day. He knew he'd win; he usually did. The Stock Market had been kind to the two of them. While Daniel frequently lost the challenges, his instincts had always been good, and both of them had made quite a bit of money over the years. But the best part to Jack were the bets.  
  
He laughed as he recalled all the various bets they'd placed over the years. Their early bets were for things like tickets to hockey games, music CD's, books, and dinner at O'Malleys.   
  
Then they began to bet on services, which is how Jack ended up painting Daniel's apartment, and how Daniel had to do the oil change on Jack's truck one time.   
  
Now that they were lovers, their bets were often, though not always, of a sexual nature. The current bet had been especially titillating for the older man. If Jack had lost the bet, he would have had to serenade Daniel all night. Daniel had loved it when Jack had sung to him during their wedding reception. Until that moment, Daniel had no idea Jack could sing, and Jack had refused to do it since then.   
  
But, Jack had won the bet, so it was Daniel who had to honor his debt, and Jack was almost giddy with anticipation, looking forward to Daniel fulfilling his obligation.  
  
Daniel walked back downstairs having finished a phone conversation with Sam. She had called wanting some personal advice about her boyfriend, and since Janet was gone, she had sought out Daniel. Jack tried to get Daniel to tell him the "low down" on the boyfriend, but Daniel refused.  
  
"I really don't know anything, Jack. She's just concerned because she has to lie to him about what she does. You can understand that, I'm positive."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Enough of Carter. Time for the fun!"  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Pay up, Dannyboy!"  
  
Jack grinned as he awaited the floor show that was about to begin.  
  
"Jack, you lucked out and you know it," Daniel whined.  
  
"A bet is a bet, and you lost. Time to pay up."  
  
Daniel sighed in resignation, and headed for the stereo.  
  
"Have a preference?"  
  
"I don't suppose we have any vamp music in there?"  
  
"You can stop snickering, Love. You may have won this round, but the next one is mine, and I have something very special planned for you."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
Jack looked his lover over from head to toe. He was beautiful to Jack, a perfection of the human body, and in a few moments, Jack would be seeing that body up close and personal, au natural, which was exactly how he liked it.  
  
Jack leered at his spouse with lust, watching him as he fingered through their CD collection. After Daniel finally found a selection to his liking, he put it on and pressed "play". Then, he went to the patio door and closed the vertical panels.   
  
"Chicken," Jack taunted.  
  
"I only vamp for one man, O'Neill, and that's you," Daniel said, starting to sway seductively as the music began.  
  
Jack laughed at the choice of song. It was Shirley Bassey's "Big Spender."  
  
As Daniel began to unbutton his shirt, his hips rocking to the song, Jack counted his blessings, and silently taunted, "You don't have a prayer, Danny. Some day, I may just tell you that my parents brought me up on playing the Stock Market. You may be a genius, My Love, but in this one thing, I can meet you brain cell for brain cell, and when you move like that, um, oh yeah, like that, I am SO motivated to keep my success streak alive!"  
  
Jack decided to stop thinking and enjoy the show and what he knew the encore would be.  
  
"The minute you walked through the Stargate ..."  
  
Jack laughed at Daniel's improvisation as he playfully sang along with the catchy tune.  
  
"I could see you were a man of distinction  
  
A real big spender  
  
Good lookin', so UNrefined ..."  
  
"Hey!" Jack rebelled at Daniel's change in the lyrics, "I'm refined, just because I don't eat snails doesn't mean I'm not refined."  
  
"Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?"  
  
"No offense, Love, but right now, your mind isn't exactly what I'm thinking about," Jack said, his voice low.  
  
"So let me get right to the point.  
  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see ..."  
  
"You SO had better NOT, Danny!" Jack warned.  
  
"Hey, big spender.  
  
You're mine.  
  
Spend a little time with me."  
  
"How's an eternity sound, Love. Forever?," Jack asked sincerely as Daniel continued his striptease.  
  
"Say, wouldn't you like to have fun, taste me?"  
  
Daniel kept in time to the music as he stood in front of Jack who was gawking at his lover from his seated position on the sofa.   
  
Daniel put one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on it, and then leaned over and put that finger into Jack's mouth. Jack's tongue licked it and started to suck, but Daniel withdrew it, as he went about undoing all of his shirt buttons.   
  
He removed his short sleeve white shirt and slowly rubbed it across his back, as if drying himself with a towel.   
  
"How's about a few laps, Jack?  
  
I can show you a good time."  
  
Daniel turned around, his back to Jack, and twisted down, keeping the shirt moving against his bare back, and then he turned back around and put it in his mouth as he ran his hands down his chest and inside his pants. Jack was entranced and couldn't take his eyes off of his lover.   
  
Daniel took the shirt and slid it down his chest, and then walked to the back of the sofa, sliding the shirt around Jack's chest. Daniel leaned over from behind and nibbled on Jack's ear, and then licked the side of his neck. Jack's pants were way too tight.  
  
"Let me show you a good time."  
  
"Oh yeah, please show me, Danny. Show me now," Jack begged, unbuttoning his shirt,and pulling it off hastily adding, "When did it get so warm in here?"  
  
"The minute you found me in the hallway  
  
I could see you were a man of compassion  
  
A real big marshmallow."  
  
Daniel tossed his shirt at Jack who quickly grabbed it as if it were a million dollar prize, though he knew the real prize was about to be revealed as Daniel wiggled his behind in Jack's face, going up and down with his body.   
  
Daniel faced Jack and unsnapped his brown pants, unzipping them very slowly, his hips gyrating in synch with the vamp music.  
  
"Good lookin', so sexy  
  
I couldn't believe you wanted to know what was going on in my mind.  
  
"So let me get right to the point.  
  
I don't pop my cork for anyone else."  
  
At that moment, Daniel slid his pants and boxers down, and reached over for Jack's hands, placing them on his hardened length momentarily. Daniel let go of Jack's hands, and moved his to Jack's shoulders, as Jack stroked his lover a few times, sending shivers through Daniel's body.   
  
Jack tugged Daniel's pants off his legs, along with the young man's shoes and socks. Daniel was now totally naked, and Jack was getting lost in his lover's skin, wanting to meld with it, but Daniel pushed him back. The song hadn't finished yet.  
  
"Hey, studmuffin!  
  
Hey, Silver Fox!"  
  
Daniel meandered down, sitting momentarily on Jack's lap, brushing their lips together briefly. His hands unsnapped and unzipped Jack's blue jeans as he finished the tune.  
  
"Hey, My Fly Boy,  
  
Spend the rest of your life with me.  
  
"Make sweet love to me, Jack."  
  
Daniel sank down to the floor and swallowed Jack's erection whole as the CD ended, but the music of their love was only just beginning!  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
